To Be Used by Her
by Silentreader034
Summary: For Izaya, he had no interest in woman, or money and yet when meeting a girl who saves his life he can't help wanting to play with hers. The only problem is she's predictable, monotone, stoic and unfeeling towards him. Neither love nor hate, at least that's how it seems. Izaya can't help but dislike her attitude, but can that hate be the beginning to a different kind of love?
1. Prologue

Least to say this just wasn't Izaya's day.

First he was in a fight with Shizuo once more and now a surprise attack had now left him bleeding in a dark alley way.

_*BANG*_

_A gun had grazed his side. He threw one of his knives but the other person was faster. _

_He dodged as many as he could, but there were still cuts from the knives. He winced at the pain running to somewhere he could use a diversion. There was probably a bullet in his arm, but he had to keep going. _

_The only way to lose them was to hide out somewhere._

_These guys were definitely foreigners, much stronger than he had anticipated. _

_He saw a bartender uniform walking by; probably Shizuo._

_Best to use him as a distraction to escape. Throwing a couple of knives at a sign board it would fall right on him._

_He didn't turn to see the rest, but he did hear weird dialogue from his pursuers._

_"Oh it's a woman, oh fuck not good."_

_Izaya kind of felt sorry for the poor girl, but he was in no condition to think about others._

"This-ugh- is unexpected" He muttered to himself.

He never would have thought he would die this way. After all of that he was now lying in the alley current unable to move anymore.

The only way this could've happened would be the doing of the candidate as Shizuo's girlfriend or someone just as cunning. He had to bet on the latter; after all Shizuo's interest wasn't like him. She preferred to do things herself rather than relying on pawns, but at the same time she could control them in the spur of the moment.

The rain wasn't any help either; he could feel the cold seeping through his fingertips, the rain falling on his form made him feel like he was drowning.

Maybe this was what people called karma.

The ground didn't feel so bad cooling the burning from his wounds. For the first time in a while he was afraid.

He was afraid death would finally catch up to him even though he hadn't awoken her head yet.

The cold, knowing no one would know the way he died, becoming nothing, all of it frightened him.

He didn't want to die this way.

Izaya clenched his teeth turning to lie on his back to look at the cloudy sky.

"Is this what death feels like?" He laughed hollowly at his own situation. Shizuo would finally get his wish.

He doubt anyone would try to save him; people were probably happier him dead than alive.

For the moment he thought he could hear light footsteps coming towards him, but logically he knew no such person would come.

The foot steps seemed to move even quicker into a run. Faintly he thought he could hear someone call his name like a mere echo.

"Izaya" A faint female voice seem to say, but it almost seemed like a sob. The pelting of the cold rain stopped falling into his face.

His vision was blurry, but he could still identify mismatched eyes. One sapphire blue the other a silvery gray. The warm touch of fingertips soothed the pain for a moment.

"A cat?" He muttered already losing the battle, his vision was failing him. "How... odd"

"Did you know? God saves many, but no one will save God. Because he is unreachable." The voice whispered sadly

He was sure that he didn't know this girl, but she didn't seem threatening. She... to be stereotypical looked like an angel, but that could've just been the fear talking. After all the world around him was a million shades of black and blue, but she was the only splash of colour in front of him. The girl didn't smile, but it was her eyes that gave her away; what a strange girl.

Izaya couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was just the rain, but it made him smirk. He didn't have the energy to speak anymore though.

The last words he heard before he blanked out hit him hard.

_"In the end you're still only human..." _

_"Izaya."_

* * *

**I guess this can be called a prologue for your reading pleasure-_-'... hopefully.**

**First time writing a fanfic for Izaya so not sure if this'll work out.**

**Review or Comment on your thoughts so far;)**

**Psst... psst spoiler ALERT! (I haven't killed him off)**


	2. Chapter 1

Izaya could only see darkness, his body felt heavy, but he didn't feel any pain.

He could still hear the conversations around him.

_"Thank you for coming." A monotone voice said probably opening a door._

_"I was surprised when Hisoné called me about Izaya. But seriously him injured I would've never thought there would be a day." A male voice said surprised. The voice was familiar... could it have been Shinra?_

_"He's sleeping over there." The monotone voice said_

_"Well you seem to have done a good job on your own." Shinra said impressed_

_"No, that was mostly Hisoné. She would have mended him herself, but she didn't have the right tools to fix him up." The other person denied_

_"Well better earn my pay then." Shinra noted_

After that Izaya went back to sleep for a little while. He felt a lot better after the nap.

_"I never thought there would be anyone other than Hisoné who would care enough to save this guy." Shinra complimented_

_"Not really." She denied with little interest._

_"Well in any case, follow these instructions I've written down and he'll be the same old bastard good as new. Keep your money, my seeing a stranger willing to save him, and a cute girl at that and seeing a weak Izaya is enough payment for a lifetime."_

There was a rustle of paper before a quiet thank you and then the sound of the door closing.

Izaya kept his eyes closed tired from what happened slipping away in his mind.

_He heard her murmuring. "Better call her to say he's okay."_

_The ringing of the cellphone echoed in the room loudly._

_At the third ring someone picked up. "Hello?"_

_"Hisoné, doctor said he was fine. You don't have to worry."_

_The other line was muffled so he couldn't hear what the whole conversation was._

_"Hai, hai I understand. Alright that would be a great help. Bye."_

_A click and then a sigh from the girl. "How troublesome. Why are you even awake? Izaya."_

"Aw was I caught?" He played the fool to see where it would get him.

He turned his head to be met with the girl pointing a gun to his head.

"Whoa, easy there." He lifted a hand. "I'm injured, not stupid."

Her mismatched eyes didn't waver, nor did her neutral expression change. She was sitting on a windowsill across the room, but he had a feeling if she wanted to kill him, she would've done so already.

What irked him the most was how much sleeping he had done, how he felt comfortable enough to sleep in an unfamiliar room. Bandages covered his body, something he wasn't used to.

She blinked lightly stepping away from the window walking to the small kitchen. She ignored him focused on making breakfast.

It left Izaya more time to observe the room he was brought to. There was only one bed, a small closet, a low table, and above all just an average apartment.

The girl before him wasn't ugly nor did she wear any makeup. She wore a red skirt that went to her knees with a black blouse that made her brown hair stand out even more.

"Why did you save me?" He had to ask. It made no sense in his head.

He'd never met the girl, she looked to be a resident of Ikebukuro so she must have known who he was and against all odds she chose to save him.

The chopping halted but she didn't turn her head. "...There are still people who will mourn your death." She murmured softly

She was a quiet person, the very opposite of Hisoné. She seemed harmless, but looks could be deceiving.

"Oh? Is that so?" Izaya smirked "Why not just put me in a hospital?"

He fingered for one of his knives with a swift movement from his left hand. The knife flew past her head just above her ear.

She turned around unfazed by his open irritation at her lack of response. She now held a tray of food plopping it into his lap.

"Eat this; she'll be coming to bring you some clothes since yours has bullet holes in them." She muttered in no way interested in him.

Izaya was irritated at this girl. She didn't show any kind of response, not even hate. She merely sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

"So you're friends with Hisoné-chan." He speculated wincing when he tried to lift the spoon. "Are you just as-oof!"

"Shut up and eat." She ordered shoving the toast into his mouth.

He chewed obediently "Yes ma'm"

"Should've known" She took the spoon gently scooping the congee lightly blowing it.

Izaya blinked at the weird situation he was in. "Are you going to talk gaga about your brother?"

She blinked her eyes twice before lifting the spoon towards him.

"You're really not likable. Makes me think you're not human." He mockingly commented before taking a bite from the food.

She on the other hand didn't know why she was fucking _feeding_ the guy, but the faster he heals the faster he can get out of her life.

Nothing frightened her more than the concept of Hope.

"If you don't want it I'll just dump it." She lifted the bowl "On your wounds that is."

Izaya paled grabbing her wrist. "Sorry but I'm not interested in women."

"And I'm not interested in listening to your bullshit, so shut up and eat." She said in monotone.

"Such language." He mockingly chuckled but accepting the spoon she presented.

He was being fed by a woman who didn't care about who he was and surprisingly he didn't mind.

At a closer look the girl looked to be younger than him, with graceful features.

He finished his food just as he heard the door opening.

"Well I didn't expect you two to play husband and wife." A new cheerful voice said.

They both lifted their heads at the voice.

"Hisoné." Was it just him or did her voice have a faint tone of emotion in it when mentioning her name?

"Satomi, sorry but I had to have Shizuo bring me here. I didn't tell him Izaya was in here, so it's fine." Hisoné apologized

Satomi shook her head. "Better Shizuo bring you here than a pedophile."

Hisoné walked in finally noticing Izaya sitting up on the bed. "I'm surprised you're still alive."

"Luck must really like trolling people." Izaya shrugged

Satomi once more sat on the edge of the bed, but this time she leaned on Izaya's shoulder. They stayed quiet to see what she would do, but she only breathed gently.

"Out as a light." Hisoné chuckled affectionately "She must've stayed up to take care of you."

"Really cold." Izaya commented "A friend of yours?"

"You could say that. She's just... a more leveled type of Shizuo?"

"Is she always like this?"

"Nope" Hisoné shook her head "Usually she would've thrown you out or stepped on you."

Izaya paused collecting the data. "She's just like a robot, but around you she shows at least a little emotion."

"Heehee well do you think you have what it takes to force her to reveal her true face?" She chuckled ruffling the twenty three year old's head.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Izaya cocked an eyebrow.

"Rhetorical" She tsked "Well here are your clothes. I better get going. But I'm sure she's just displeased at having a certain someone mistake her for the strongest man in Ikebukuro last night. Hope you feel better, Izaya."

Hisoné waved goodbye, her violet eyes revealing a sharp mischievous glint.

Izaya sighed wishing he could move right about now.

"So carefree" Satomi muttered

"What was that?" Izaya asked, but he realized too late when two female hands wrapped around his neck. He was pushed onto his back by the girl.

"Don't be mistaken," She murmured emotionlessly her eyes cold as ice. "I didn't save you because I love you. We both know the world is better off without you."

"It would be so easy to kill you right here and now." She tightened her grip on his slender neck. Izaya didn't make a move to struggle; he merely listened to her words. He didn't feel the need to take action at this fragile girl.

"I don't hate you, but I don't love you either." She continued "It doesn't bother me to become a murderer, but..."

He had a feeling she couldn't do it though.

Her grip loosened lightly, but her hard expression didn't change. "Hisoné would be sad if you died."

Something wet fell on his cheek.

"What about you then?" He finally spoke.

"There's nothing to say about me." She said bluntly

"Then why are you crying?"

"You're hallucinating" She muttered coldly.

"Tsundere." He chuckled, but he was fascinated to think this girl couldn't notice the fact she was crying.

He noticed a twitch in the corner of her lips.

"I sometimes forget you are also human." She murmured "Sometimes I forget you are not the worst kind of evil."

"Huh that's kind of you, but I would never think I'd be the bottom." He jokingly said

He noticed a glint in her eyes as she leaned forward towards him. She had freed his neck, but now his lips were captured by her own.

'Warm' was his first thought of the feel of sweet soft lips, but unexpectedly he felt her lips surround his bottom lip.

Biting his lip hard enough to bleed.

The pressure of her teeth made him wince; her tongue darting out to lick the blood that flowed from his bottom lip.

Her eyes met his as she was doing this; It made even him shiver at the contact.

She pulled back suddenly stepping away from his form. She slowly licked the blood off her lip. Even now she was as composed as ever.

"Didn't you say you didn't care about me?" Izaya poked the spot where she had bit, enjoying the pain she had given.

For a moment a sly smirk occupied her features before she muttered "Payback for sicking those assholes at me."

She turned away leaving him amazed that this girl really had a way with actions. Her displays of emotions were so out of whack that it even left his heart racing faster at the past events.

Realizing now

_she's just displeased at having a certain someone mistake her for the strongest man in Ikebukuro..._

_Payback for sicking those assholes at me._

He finally understood who that bartender was. It really wasn't Shizuo, but none other than Satomi.

He didn't see any injuries on the girl; left him wondering what exactly did she do to his pursuers?

As for her, she was horrified at the fact her heart was running erratically; why did her emotions run so intensely. Weird to think her emotions would betray her, but she had an ominous feeling that she had just handed the most dangerous guy around the oil to light the flame of chaos in her calm simple life. She now stood outside her apartment, waiting for her heart to calm down.

For Izaya, things were becoming much more amusing. There was no way he would pass up the chance to ruin this girl's composure.

A similar sadistic smirk graced his features at the turn of events; he'd found someone interesting to play with or be played by. He wasn't sure which just yet, but either way it would be fun.

To break her that is.

After all,... he chuckled darkly

_"Humans are the most humane when they're suffering."_

* * *

**That's it for chapter one;)**

**Review or comment your thoughts if you can.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara. Only own my OCs. **

**Thanks for reading:)**


	3. Chapter 2

"You're still here huh" Satomi muttered seeing Izaya leaving the washroom to get changed.

Izaya smiled mockingly. "I haven't gotten your full name you know."

Satomi yawned "You don't need to know an insignificant thing like that."

She knew if he got that information he would really wreak havoc in her neutral lifestyle.

That wasn't something she wished to see happen.

"Oh my are you perhaps afraid that I'll mess with you?" Izaya prompted fixing up his appearance.

She walked past him reaching for her bag.

"No," She revealed with apathy. "When you leave please close the door."

She bowed slightly before closing the door behind her. Leaving Izaya in her apartment was probably a bad idea, but knowing that little manipulator he wouldn't go unless he was being threatened.

She turned to walk to the nearest subway train. Placing her contact back onto her eyes was a hassle, but it had to be done. Having two different eye colours was a big no no in this city unless she wanted to be a test subject. She needed to get to class or she wouldn't be graduating. She was on her way stopping by a café for a drink before jumping on a train to get to the University.

As usual it was fairly crowded, leaving her to her own thoughts ignoring the world around her. She sat in a seat looking at the blurring figures as the train sped up.

To the average person you would see a normal student who just happened to look like a princess in some fairytale. Except for her quiet and calm composure any man would be jumping at the chance to make her their own.

"You seem content Satomi." A voice chuckled from her left.

Satomi turned her head to see the familiar violet eyes.

"Hisoné... what are you doing here?" Satomi blinked showing her surprise.

Hisoné with a smile sat down next to her. "I'm attending class just like you."

Satomi knew that had to be BS; this girl had already graduated from school years ago.

But Satomi also knew Hisoné had her own reasons for lying.

As usual Hisoné smiled at Satomi noticing the slight change in her composure.

"You think I'm lying, but there is something I'd like to try." Hisoné explained rolling her eyes playfully.

In truth these two haven't met since twelve years ago, but when Hisoné first arrived to the city it came even to her a surprise. As usual Hisoné smiled as if nothing was wrong because that was considered her poker face.

For Satomi it was always a difficult to figure out what they were thinking because their kind always seemed to be one step ahead.

"I'm guessing Izaya has probably left your apartment." Hisoné continued talking "I'm guessing you see it's better if you don't involve yourself with him neither emotionally or physically."

Satomi sometimes hated herself for being so transparent, but then again Hisoné was good at reading people in general. The only difference was she had no intention of forcing you to choose.

"It's better to be clouded from his viewpoint." Satomi reasoned logically

The train stopped by then and they now got off stepping carefully.

They trudged to the big campus with light footsteps. The scene of them walking together caused a quiet uproar with the other students. The two shone for different reasons, but it never mattered to either of them.

Hisoné blinked surprised at the girl's honesty. Chuckling lightly "In ways we're quite similar, and yet vastly different. True it's better to not get involved, but sometimes you have no choice but to make the best of the opportunity."

Hisoné speed walked forward already distracted by the new location.

Satomi could only go along with her pace because it was true. They were different. Unlike her, Hisoné had the guts to involve herself even if it meant she was the one to get hurt. She on the other hand just avoided the issue in general; she merely turned a blind eye.

Maybe that was why she could stand being in this violet eyed girl's presence; and yet she didn't wish to stay anywhere near that shady Info Broker.

"Satomi, hurry up! Those guys look like they've seen a hamburger steak." Hisoné called

Satomi just nodded walking following the girl to her next class.

* * *

Classes were just normal, she took notes listening to the professor. The only difference was the addition of a certain girl standing helping the professor as if it was normal.

There were whispers and looks aimed at the girl, but Hisoné didn't seem to mind.

Near the end of class, the prof let her say a few words.

"I know I merely look like any bright eyed teenager so I'll let you answer my question. We all know love is universal, then what is the opposite of this so called emotion?" Hisoné clearly asked

The class went quiet at her confident stance. A hand slowly went up.

Hisoné's eyes lit up nodding for the guy to speak.

"Isn't it obviously hate?"

Hisoné shook her head at the answer. "Nope, but good guess. Think about it, I'm sure everyone has seen those cheesy movies where there are times where the heroine says in a bittersweet tone that even if he or she hates me they will still love that person."

Hisoné's gaze seemed directed at Satomi leaving her uneasy about what she would say next.

"In fact, the opposite of Love" She paused before answering "Is _apathy_."

There was a pause before a long _"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh" _could be heard from the students. It started making sense to the others.

"Ever heard the saying that love is the same as hate? There's a reason for that. Even if you are hated that person still has the energy to _care_ to hate you. You still occupy their thoughts even if it is negative, but with apathy it hurts more because they do not care to feel anything for you." Hisoné explained "That's why heartbreak hurts because the person no longer holds any effort to stay connected to you. They no longer feel the need to be involved with you."

Hisoné bowed gracefully before smiling stunning the students at her radiance. "Just something to think about when you go on your next date."

Class ended, with some students leaving quickly while others stayed behind; one of them being Satomi. The whispers were pretty obvious to be wonder and jealousy about Hisoné.

_"Do you think that could be that demon Shizuo Heiwajima's girlfriend?" _

_"Man so lucky, the girl is hot." _

_"Why is she here?" _

_"She's just another pretty face."_

Hisoné seemed to hear their words because she merely smiled lightly chuckling. "A demon they say..." She turned to Satomi walking to her seat with a sly light in her eyes.

"Alright since the professor has finished talking, I'll give you an assignment Satomi." Hisoné instructed "Just something to get your blood flowing, but I think someone else already beat me to it."

Satomi merely exhaled slowly, her version of a sigh. "I had a feeling."

"There's no due date, but it's still an interesting question." Hisoné reassured patting her shoulder.

"I can't refuse can I?" Satomi responded with emotion in her voice.

"Nope, but knowing you, you won't stop until you figure it out yourself." Her violet eyes seemed to darken as she teased the girl.

"The question is, why does a person see themselves as God? What makes them so easy to dislike, but harder to hate?"

Satomi's eyes twitched at the first person she thought of that fit the question so obviously right in front of her. Another shady character popped into mind specifically a certain Eskimo...

What now bothered Satomi was when her cellphone rang. Satomi flipped open the phone slowly answering the phone.

"Hello?"

_"... are you one of Hisoné's friends?"_

This was getting suspicious. She didn't remember saving Tom's number to her phone.

She looked at the model of the phone to see it wasn't hers and Hisoné had wandered off somewhere again.

"You're Tom Tanaka." She said in monotone.

_"Yeah, nevermind me have you seen Hisoné around? Shizuo's agitated and beating up my clients around looking for her." _

_"AS IF I'LL SPEND ANY MORE THAN A FEW SECONDS ON YOU BASTARD!"_

Satomi shivered already seeing the damage that ex-bartender was doing. In fact she could hear the sound of a vending machine dropping to the ground with a big CRASH through the phone.

"Can you by any chance give the phone to Shizuo?"

_"And risk being stuck in a coma? No can do, I'm not suicidal." _

Satomi sighed "She's right here at my University. She wandered off without telling Shizuo and now he thinks she's in danger somewhere else because she's easily caught up in troublesome situations. Something like that?"

Satomi was now getting up looking for Hisoné.

"_You're spot on, but the only question is how am I going to get his attention?" _

_"_Hold on for a second._" _Satomi responded before turning to see Hisoné looking at the vending machine with a concentrated gaze.

"Hisoné how does a person get Shizuo's attention without becoming suicidal?" She asked

Hisoné blinked twice before saying as if it made complete sense. "Throw the cellphone at him, or even your shoe, then pray he hears what your reason is before he hits a home run with your head."

Satomi sighed returning to the cell. "You heard the girl."

_"... I wonder what runs in her head. Alright, I'll trust her word on this then."_

She heard a thunk and then a yell from Shizuo and Tom saying something about Hisoné. Satomi tossed the phone in Hisoné's direction while she grabbed a drink from the vending machine.

Hisoné laughed lightly with flushed cheeks as talked into the cell.

Satomi watched her friend's expression change to one of affection. She seemed like a new person after meeting the strongest man in Ikebukuro.

Anyone with ears could hear Shizuo yelling at Hisoné through the phone.

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING JUST UP AND LEAVING ME WITH YOUR THINGS? I THOUGHT SOMEONE MIGHT'VE TAKEN YOU!"_

"Huh," She chuckled "Sorry, sorry I was on my way back but then I got distracted."

_"Nevermind that where the hell are you?" _

"I'm not in Ikebukuro, I'm at a University with a friend of mine. I'll be coming right back."

_"... Stay put, I'll come get you."_

"You don't trust me?"

_"I don't trust you to ride a train and end up in Ikebukuro. With your sense of direction you'll end up taking the wrong stop."_

"Hai, hai" Hisoné smiled meeting Satomi's eyes. Hisoné hung up after telling Shizuo of her location. Satomi observed her friend's happy expression noticing the small changes in her.

Hisoné noticed her staring and smiled knowingly. "Anything you want to throw at me right now?"

"No just amazed that he cares for you so much." Satomi confessed

Hisoné tsked at her words. "That's not right. I just make him worry too much."

Hisoné's eyes turned serious as she went on. "Even so, I'm more worried about _you." _

Satomi kept a straight face already knowing what she was going to say.

"You promised me back then that you would help me keep both of them alive right?" Hisoné reminded gently

Satomi griped her left elbow remembering her own words back then. She closed her eyes remembering her promise.

_I promise you their game of chase will not have to end. _

"Yeah I remember."

"You know I see no point to evade Izaya so much. Haven't you lived here most of your life?" Hisoné asked not understanding her apathy.

"If he lives, he causes the world to feel pain, but if he dies he will still cause them pain. Either way I can't escape his grasp." Satomi elusively said

Hisoné sighed "I won't force you to love someone because this is your game to play. I shouldn't interfere. Well I'll get out of your hair see you!" With one last wave Hisoné walked off leaving Satomi on her way to leave the campus.

She needed to get to her job or she wouldn't get paid. She yawned at her lack of energy all because of that Intel Broker.

She'd spent the last couple of years avoiding his view point and with just one damn decision to save him, she'd just jeopardized her life in the palm of his hand.

It was like giving into her own weakness because all she could do was struggle to keep the normality in her world.

She took a taxi to get back knowing full well Shizuo would find Hisoné in another situation. Her cheeks burned as she remembered what she had done to that guy; she wasn't the type to be so bold for no reason. She felt angered slightly at his assumption of being that stupid bartender; not like she hate Shizuo, but there had to be a limit to his violence somewhere in his brain.

* * *

Izaya was on the run from one of Shizuo's rampages once more and it just happen to land him in a bar.

In truth he wasn't really interested in the alcohol or bars in general, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

He had opened the door revealing a moderately crowded bar where he noticed a female bartender cleaning the glasses with a stoic face. Everybody turned to look at his entrance except for the bartender.

He smiled walking towards the front counter sitting on the bar stool swiveling lightly just for enjoyment.

"You're abnormal" The girl muttered

Izaya kept smiling just to keep the mood light. "Oh? What makes you think so?"

She looked up meeting his reddish brown eyes with disinterest. "You haven't ordered any alcohol."

Izaya was on the other hand more interested in the contact lens in one of her eyes. "True, but aren't you just as abnormal?"

"Depends" She muttered not cracking a smile. "On what is normal."

She honestly didn't know what else to say. She only knew that she should make herself the least interesting as possible to avoid his meddling.

"You're quite smart." Izaya could give her that.

"Or very dense. Depending on how you see me." She muttered yawning quietly.

"You seem to live a quiet life because you are in need of money to pay for tuition. Am I right?"

She paused her cleaning to glance at him apathetically. "Sure,"

Izaya didn't like her attitude; she seemed to ignore the world to the extent she didn't care for people as a whole.

and that was wrong she should love people or she wasn't human.

"'You don't like my attitude, because I seemed to have no interest in humanity." She commented emotionlessly continuing to clean the glasses. "I only have one thing to say."

Her shadowed eyes hardened meeting his surprised ones.

"You have the ability to predict my every move." She muttered quietly. "Don't attach yourself to someone who disappoints your expectations."

Izaya could only blink in surprise at her phrasing. "What a way of phrasing, makes me feel like a parasite."

He fingered one of the glasses lightly.

"Aren't we all." She retorted, but it sounded more like a statement than a question.

She honestly couldn't care less about his existence; she just went on with life. It wasn't that she was depressed or suicidal; she just... wasn't interested.

She knew that people felt the same as her and so it surprised her when he proposed an idea.

"Then let's play a game, If I get you to love me then you'll be indebted to me forever."

She was suspicious of the idea; after all you don't live in Ikebukuro without knowing a few things about people. She'd heard the rumours about this one particular man.

Even she knew, that he couldn't reciprocate another person's concentrated form of love. He only wanted people to love him like a God, nothing more.

"If I refuse..." She trailed off.

He smirked "I won't let you."

She could tell he wouldn't let her off so easily leaving her at a dead end. "I have no choice but to play your game... Sounds like a challenge."

She leaned towards the man. "What will you do if I make you fall for me."

"I'll let you decide." Izaya chuckled reaching for a lock of her brown hair. He in truth didn't understand why he was getting involved personally into this girl's life, but he felt that something was going to change.

She had no reaction as he made a move on her. "Can your game wait till my shift is over. I'm sure Shizuo is with Tom or Hisoné at the moment doing who knows what."

She turned away from the man. Izaya was displeased and he wasn't exactly sure why yet, but he didn't like it.

No matter what he said, she never reacted to anything he did. What would it take to make her crack he had to wonder...

It was exciting to think of ways to make her cry.

After all people were the most human when they showed fear.

No matter if she got battered or broken it was much more interesting than a doll.

It would be fun to mess with another person that couldn't fight back.

"So, Shizuo is your type then." She commented at the Eskimo.

Something in Izaya snapped at the comment.

"I don't consider him a human being."

She frowned at the comment. "You prefer younger men, older men..."

"What gives you that idea?" To heck this was bothering him to say the least.

"This is a gay bar." She revealed giving a hand gesture to the people in the bar.

It took a second for that little fact to sink in.

"Well that explains why a young girl like you is working at a bar. I don't suppose it has anything to do with the men showing you no interest." He hinted

She blinked her eyes at the man "Too troublesome to date."

"Is that so..." He trailed off already the ideas running through his head.

"Don't get any ideas, I'm perfectly content with my life." She warned pointing a finger at him. In an angry voice a different voice yelled.

"Look I've told you, I'm not interested in my boss! I didn't cheat on you."

"That's not what this picture tells me."

There was more bickering the noise getting louder.

This was where it got interesting for Izaya to observe her behavior.

In ten seconds, the speed in which she cleaned the glass increased.

In forty seconds, she slammed the wine bottle on the counter.

A loud thud could be heard echoing through the place alerting everyone of her mindset.

In one minute the bar went cold and silent as they shivered at the menacing aura around the bartender.

She asked in monotone. "You're disturbing the customers."

"He's the one cheating on me."

"I am not cheating on you."

They continued their argument as if there was no tomorrow.

A man nearby whispered _"They must be new to be causing a ruckus in her bar."_

_"Yeah, we're just lucky that she doesn't have a short temper."_

_"Scary woman."_

Izaya could only watch as she finally seemed to lose her cool now walking towards the pair.

"Dear customers take your fighting where I can't hear you." She robotically said pointedly giving them the laser beam stare.

"Stay out of this!" One guy raised his hand against her, but she didn't seem at all frightened at her predicament.

Her eyes grew cold as she caught the man's hand midair.

"You are being short minded. Why not trying listening to him rather than listening to your own voice." She lectured without a blink of an eye. With a sleight of the hand she placed something into the man's hand.

She turned away without looking at the two men.

"Don't let go of what's important." She added "I guarantee you'll be more miserable when you let go."

Izaya could only shiver slightly at her words; it was as if the words were intended for him.

* * *

After her shift was over, she decided to go through the back door to avoid contact with the Info broker. She wished to pretend as if they were no more than strangers, but of course when she turned a corner she was met with reddish brown eyes.

She was in no mood to be in his presence at the time. Attempting to walk past the Eskimo was a mistake on her part. "You really expect me to let you leave like that?" Izaya teased

He stood taller than her by just twelve centimeters, but it felt like he towered over her shadow engulfing her in his madness.

"I expect to pass out in my bed in ten minutes." She muttered "Step away"

Izaya wasn't in the mood to listen to her. "You're so nice to give them advice like that. Makes me want to tear that mask of yours apart."

"I've already told you. I am someone who's actions are very easy to predict, it'll bore you to be around me." She tiredly argued

"I beg to differ; you are quite interesting." He argued cheerfully

Satomi was exhausted and regretting her decision to play his game, but Hisoné's question still haunted her

_The question is, why does a person see themselves as God? What makes them so easy to dislike, but harder to hate?_

Just looking at Izaya right now he looked like any other human; in her eyes she didn't understand how you could like or hate this man.

"I'm flattered at your view of me." Izaya chuckled

Satomi blinked in surprise that she had blurted her thoughts without thinking. "What do you want from me."

Izaya smiled wickedly "Why I want to win our game. So shall we start as friends?"

Satomi's vision was blurring at her fatigue, she felt her head hit something warm.

"Whatever, just let me go home." She groggily muttered hearing the thumping of a heart pressed to her ear.

"Hai, hai whatever you say, although if you're like this with every man, I wonder about your virginity." Izaya chuckled

"Shut up, the injured should stay quiet." She protested willing herself to wake up.

Izaya didn't respond, but rather took her hand leading her away from the gay bar. He was still unsettled that if he wanted to see her he would have to walk in that place.

She wasn't in the right state of mind, but she could recall his bigger back. It made her feel small, but at the same time protected. There was something calming about his presence that made her insecure. She remembered walking for about ten minutes before finally muttering something to him.

"Do you know why I don't hate you or love you?" She started in a quiet soft tone totally different from her usual monotone.

"Hmm? Because you hate connection. Or you don't like men. Enlighten me." He responded noticing the change in her tone.

Even though her expression didn't change her eyes seemed to dim a darker shade as she answered meeting his red eyes.

"No, I'm afraid you'll go beyond my expectations." She murmured carefully before losing conscience.

"Hey! Don't just pass out like that." Izaya frantically said catching her in his arms. She was abnormally light as if she was trying to diminish her presence from the public eye, but she was warm and alive. That he was certain of at the very least; it reminded him of her words. True he was still only human, but so was she.

He sighed knowing this girl was much more unaware than she pretended to be, but he didn't want to let go of such an interesting human.

It puzzled his head of her words. Afraid that he'd go above her expectations? It didn't make any sense yet, but he believed that she was someone similar to Shizuo. Someone that could make everyday interesting; it was a plus in his book.

Well he was still more interested in testing his theory of death, but having a distraction like her around wouldn't be so bad.

Of course the future wouldn't go so easy on his light hearted attitude towards her.

* * *

**Well not too sure if this is progressing well, but hope this is interesting for your reading pleasure.**

**Review or comment and thanks for reading up to here;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara. Only own my OCs**


	4. Chapter 3

True to his word Izaya didn't leave her alone and played the role of friend way too disturbingly well.

She had woken up in an unfamiliar bed that smelled like a man slept here. The bed was comfy, but her low blood pressure was getting to her. She hated mornings because they were so tedious.

Blinking to get a better view of her surroundings, she noticed the place was well coordinated in multiple shades of black and gray.

Sitting up she heard noise coming from somewhere. It startled her ears; slowly getting up from the bed she noticed she was still in yesterday's clothes. They smelled of clean detergent so that was a good sign.

She restrained the yawn that wanted to be let out. Her noise twitched at a peculiar smell ahead of her. She stood up slowly taking in her surroundings walking towards the noise.

Walking past the furniture, she noticed it was rather clean for a man's apartment. She found her bag next to the bedside and then rummaging around it she found her toothbrush and toothpaste. Heading to the bathroom she used his sink. Her memory was still fuzzy from yesterday, but she did remember watching his back before passing out.

She was probably spacing out again because she found herself walking automatically towards the sound and then staying in one place.

Izaya in a kitchen was strange enough as it was, but for Izaya having a woman watching him with that gaze of hers was also a first.

"See something you like?" Izaya teased

Satomi tilted her head sideways in wonder. "If you wear a pink apron then yes."

"Sorry for the delay, but your breakfast is served." Izaya smiled showing her the pan.

She moved closer to him taking the pan out of his hand observing the black alien in it. "You should never be allowed in the kitchen."

"Ehhh, my culinary skills are perfectly normal though." He responded

"For a dead man maybe. You'll kill people with this poison." She muttered in disinterest. Dropping the pan into the sink, she searched the cupboards and fridge for ingredients to make something decent.

Izaya was quite amused at her words, she was perfectly blunt, but he hated her reaction towards him. It was composed and unfeeling. Not to say she wasn't beautiful, but it was that attitude that blew people off.

He noticed her eyes scanning his profile with the utmost concentration. It was as if she could see through him as if he was invisible in her eyes.

"Get out" She apathetically ordered

Izaya was grinning at the poor girl. "If I don't?"

Her blue eyes moved to his eyes relaying her seriousness. "I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready."

"You're not making any sense Satomi-chan." Izaya tsked

"Sleep deprived injured people should go to sleep, not play with fire." She reasoned lightly brushing her fingers on the skin below his right eye.

"Is that sympathy I hear?" He questioned shivering lightly at her warm touch. He made no move to leave.

"It's called common sense." Even though she was showing none herself. She focused her attention on the task at hand. "Something you seem to lack."

"Can't argue there." Izaya chuckled amused playing along with the theatrics.

She lowered her hand to his chest feeling the very real heartbeat he possessed. Even though he was in many ways wicked and evil, she couldn't bring herself to hate this man.

What really astounded the young girl was the fact she allowed him to take her to his apartment. Usually she would've had the last punch before something like this happened, but with him it was totally different.

The beating of his heart was rhythmic and soothing easing her mind.

The thumping of his heart made her feel... relieved? She wasn't entirely sure of this emotion, but it troubled her.

Izaya noticed the hand over his heart was warm, her small hand was shaking as if she was scared. Her expression never changed, but it was her eyes that told a different story. Her blue eyes revealed some kind of emotion, but for what, he wasn't sure just yet.

"Please," She murmured in a whisper lightly leaning her forehead to the spot above his heart. "I'd be troubled if you died in front of me. I don't need that kind of unpleasant memory."

To anyone else it made her seem like she valued herself more than others, but he could tell this was her kindness. Harder to recognize, but it was there.

He smiled at her unexpected actions. She was just as shocked at her own actions, but too stubborn to show her embarrassment.

She felt an arm gently go around her waist while another finger lifted her chin forcing her to meet the bastard's eyes.

Satomi could feel the heat from his body and the increasing heat of her own.

The funny thing was it didn't show on her face.

Izaya was enjoying the feel of another human being and he chuckled while keeping a mischievous gaze locked with hers. "If you remove that contact lens in your eye and let me see you properly, I'll comply with your wishes."

Her eyes widened at the small distance between their faces once more. "Sneaky"

He smiled, "Why thank you"

For the first time she sighed lifting a hand towards her eye removing the blue lens. Blinking she met his eyes with her own differently coloured irises.

Her straight expression was humorous to him because he was elated to find cracks in her armor. She felt his lips press against her temple hot and gentle; so unlike him that it made her shiver at the contact between them.

Another voice cleared their throat making them snap out of their little bubble. Satomi realizing their position lightly pushed him away before meeting the eyes of his secretary.

Izaya shrugged "I'll let you take care of the rest then." Waving once he went off to probably take a nap just as promised leaving her in the kitchen with the secretary.

Namie was surprised to find a woman other than her who endured that annoying bastard's presence. The girl seemed to look around nineteen years old or early twenties and she didn't seem in the least fazed by her appearing now. That came to Namie as odd.

Her eyes were quite a strange colour for a Japanese, but she was a cool kind of beauty much different from the other girl that had came by.

"Have you eaten yet." Satomi muttered in monotone towards the older woman.

Namie, startled, blinked "Oh-um no not yet."

Satomi nodded continuing her work in something good to eat. She silently made breakfast while Namie stood awkwardly watching.

Namie had to admit this girl was rather pretty although her choice of clothing could be changed. Her eyes seemed like her best feature because rather than sharp and calculating; it was more like she was still day dreaming.

"Has he ever made a move on you?" Satomi's voice had a tiny bit of emotion in it.

"Eh? That bastard? Never. Are you interested in him?" Namie turned the question back to the girl.

The girl shook her head slowly. "Just making sure of his preferences."

"Crazy nut job is all I can say." Namie brushed her hair over her shoulder. "I don't even know if he likes either gender."

The girl tilted her head in wonder. "Do you wish him dead?"

"Che! He's not right in the head, but he gets the job done and the pay is good."

"Is that so..." Satomi murmured lost in thought putting a pot under the tap. "You've been working hard."

Namie crossed her arms unsure of this girl's intentions. "Why are you here?"

Satomi was unsure herself. "To keep my promise." She knew at least that much.

"Huh, well good luck with that." Namie awkwardly answered not sure of this girl's thinking.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

Namie blinked at this girl's courteous nature and smiled. "Thanks, yeah I'll eat."

The girl showed an unexpected smile that lit up her face. "I'm glad"

"What's your name?" Namie asked "I'm Namie"

Satomi answered "Most just call me Satomi, Namie-san."

"Here," Satomi finished a plate of food for Namie-san. "This is for you. Izaya's will need a bit more preparing."

Namie was liking this girl a bit better; Hisoné and her were quite similar in those aspects.

Namie let her get on with her business eating her food quietly.

* * *

A little while later Izaya was still asleep on the couch recuperating from lack of sleep because of a certain someone in his bed. She was quite defenceless for a stoic person. She didn't mind sleeping next to him even going as far as cuddling into his side sleeping soundly.

She looked so peaceful asleep that he didn't have the heart to wake her up.

It was amazing really; to think there was a woman he didn't mind having near him. She was a funny person; she was as predictable as people could get.

Now he was dozing off while she was making breakfast rather than trying to find info on her. It was a mystery to him why he trusted her so easily.

He heard the clanking of metal and cutting and then he could hear her light footsteps heading towards him. He kept his eyes shut waiting to see what her next move would be.

He felt her crouch down placing a hand on his shoulder. She lightly shook him. "Izaya, food's ready."

He opened his eyes to see there was no animosity as usual in her expression. She seemed to be examining his expression in full detail.

"By any chance did you poison the food?"

"Unlike you, I don't have a secretary to bring me coffee." She answered without malice. She tilted her head like a child before asking.

"There's something I'd like to confirm with you."

"What would that be?" Izaya surprised at her words. He pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Making me fall for you. Do you wish for a romantic love, the worshiping kind, the friendship kind or obsessive kind?"

Izaya smiled secretly "That'll be my little secret."

"You will make me fall in love with you, but you will not feel any romantic attachment to me. Because you are either gay or asexual." She concluded bluntly.

Izaya thought about it. It did seem unreasonable, but it was just like him to do something like this. "Sounds about right. Although scratch out the gay part. I'm pretty confident of my own sexuality."

She nodded slowly kind of disappointed at his answer. At least one thing was for sure. He wouldn't try any moves on her like those fuckers in the Yellow Scarves or Blue Squares. Pissed her off to no end.

"Least I won't have to worry about rape or STIs." She muttered unfazed. She sat on the edge of the couch giving him the bowl. She took her bowl and started eating next to him quietly.

Izaya was chuckling to himself at her standards. He took the bowl gratefully enjoying her home cooked meal. "Thanks for the food."

She turned the TV on flipping the channel to the news.

_A man has been found killed, but no signs of who killed him have been found. The only thing left at the scene seems to be a small black paper crane._

Satomi didn't show any emotion for the man and neither did Izaya.

"The outcome of a careless man." Satomi murmured to herself. "By his hand, death is inevitable."

Izaya blinked at her words. It was as if she knew very well who it was behind the killing.

She didn't further her words. Satomi leaned on his arm not in the least uncomfortable around his presence.

"Friends... they seem tedious." Satomi quietly speculated flipping the channel to a cartoon show.

"I wouldn't know. I love all humans." Izaya remarked finishing his food.

"I don't know how to be a friend." She reasoned placing her bowl down with Izaya following suit.

"I don't either." Izaya reassured

She turned her head to look up at him. "Shall we just be as we normally are with each other?"

"Procrastinate?"

She grinned. "Exactly."

Izaya froze realizing it was the first sign of emotion on her face he'd seen so far. The small grin she showed was adorable as if she didn't know if it was appropriate to. It made her look like any young teenager; no it was more than that. No one's smile had ever affected his judgement. He leaned his forehead to hers not allowing her gaze to waver from his.

He smiled honest and open. "You know, this is the first time I've seen your expression change."

She blinked in confusion before covering her lips in shock at her own carelessness.

"You weren't supposed to see that." She mumbled.

He laughed enjoying her embarrassment.

"No I actually meant it as a compliment." Izaya rephrased lightly taking her wrist moving it from her lips. "You should smile more often. I'm being honest" He defended noticing the distrust in her eyes. "You look better when you smile."

She didn't seem convinced. "I should say the same for you. Your smile doesn't seem as mocking as usual."

"Does it bother you?" Izaya asked curious of her thoughts.

"Not really." She turned her head reverting back to her neutral expression. She wouldn't know if she was bothered if you shot her through the heart. "I need to go to the University."

"Hai, hai the wonders of youth." Izaya brushed off.

She stood up grabbing her bag and heading for the door with light footsteps. She nodded in goodbye towards Namie which Namie responded to.

She carefully put on her shoes before looking at Izaya.

"Thank you for letting me crash here." She bowed respectively.

Izaya smiled mischievously. "Stop by anytime, Satomi-chan."

Ignoring his comment, something flew in his direction. He dodged it of course, but it was quite the impressive move. Pick-pocketing him was no easy task. To take one of his own knives… what an interesting girl.

She shrugged unfazed by her own actions. "Just to keep you on your toes."

"I'm off" She said waving behind her.

Izaya smiled "Have a good day"

The door closed behind her leaving Namie and Izaya in silence. Izaya hopped off the couch saying out of the blue. "I'm bored."

Namie, who had been quietly watching the two, was sceptical at Izaya's behavior towards the girl. It was so unlike his usual cunning conduct of a situation.

"If you were as nice to girls as you were to her, you'd probably have a girlfriend now." Namie remarked

"Not interested," Izaya shrugged

"You may not be, but what about her?"

Izaya smiled wickedly "She doesn't see us that way. To her I am nothing more than an acquaintance."

Namie frowned at his certainty of that statement. "Another one of your pawns, isn't she?"

Izaya chuckled wickedly. "No worries, I will give her the same love as I do to all my lovely little humans."

In her eyes the close intimacy between the two seemed more like lovers rather than merely acquaintances. She in truth felt that Satomi might be one of the only two people who could make him look human. In a small part of Namie's mind, she felt sorry for the girl, being trapped in this sick bastard's web with no way out.

* * *

Satomi was in a pinch realizing her mistake. She'd shown that man 'weakness.' She knew full well that man was coming back and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

She remembered all too well what that man did to her and Hisoné.

She couldn't bring herself to not care about this event.

"Satomi!" Hisoné's voice called "Have you figured out the answer yet?"

Satomi shook her head. "Not yet. Hisoné, the news it said he's here in Japan."

Hisoné's eyes darkened knowing full well. "The man who… You never did let me meet him that time. Would you like me to deal with him?"

Satomi was horrified at the thought. "No, as long as he doesn't bother with me; it's fine."

Hisoné frowned at her denial. "You know you can't lie to me right?"

Satomi smiled "Of course not. You're the only one who sees through the pretenses."

"Also, I assume Izaya has proposed a game with you." Hisoné mentioned lightly

Satomi coughed. Figures Hisoné would find out.

"Not like I disapprove. I'm just observing." Hisoné chuckled "Like I said make the best of the opportunity."

Hisoné waved "I have to get going now. Good luck."

* * *

Satomi exhaled slowly, her version of a sigh, before heading to her apartment for a change of clothes. It wouldn't be right to go to the University in the same clothes and she needed to grab her materials for the class.

It was peaceful in a way, the only concept she wished she could change was the past. If that could be changed it would be perfect.

She felt murmurs coming from the passersby. She heard key words like _silver, cat, strange, blue, different eyes._

She had forgotten to put on the contact lens back into her eye. She ignored them not in the mood to care.

The closer she got the more dread she felt. Walking up the steps a while later, she felt a chill go down her spine. Slowly she turned the knob to the darkened room. The stench was strong smelling of rust; strange since it smelled like normal since yesterday.

She turned on the light to find herself flinging another knife at her wall in surprise. She blinked noticing the red stains on the wall leading to the middle of the room. The very few pieces of furniture she had had been moved except for one chair.

On that chair, sat an exact replica of her except she look tortured with agony in her expression. The eyes gouged out and blood for tears still dripping down the floor. The doll looked more like a corpse just sitting limply on the chair. Ripped clothes, pale skin... she had to give credit where credit was due. On the floor, the words were written in blood.

**THIS COULD BE YOU...**

**SATOMI-CHAN **

Of course, normal people would be calling 411 screaming down the streets for someone to save them.

But of course, Satomi wasn't normal. Rather she didn't find this display creepy, disgusting, scary or even disturbing.

In truth, she was pleased even if it didn't show on her face. It was easier to find someone who wanted to be caught.

Bullying was such an overrated method these days, rather harassment was a better word for it.

The only feeling she was going through was... satisfaction? Was that the right word? She wasn't really sure herself, but it did get to her somehow.

Her apartment was totally trashed what with all the gore and the stench. More unnecessary trouble had arrived.

Looks like she was going to be staying at that guy's house a little longer...

She paused at her own thinking. _Doesn't it seem a bit too convenient, this setup?... _She thought

Satomi shook her head. No, it couldn't be... that was just impossible.

Right?

She would later regret ever underestimating that Eskimo with that one thought.

* * *

**Thanks for anyone reading this so far. This story I'm playing with the plot right now so it may not get updated right away, but favourite or follow if you want to know what happens next. **

**A little snippet of the next chapter. **

_"I heard about your little game." The girl smiled _

_"Is that so? You think I could make her fall for me?" Izaya asked _

_She let out a quiet laugh. "I think **you** are more likely to fall for** her** than the other way around." _

_Izaya blinked at her statement. "Why do you think so?"_

_"That's simple" The girl reasoned "She's not your pawn."_

_"You are** hers**."_

**Well I say snippet, but this might change when I write the chapter out. (Not really sure if that can even be called a snippet-_-') Anyways hope anyone reading has enjoyed;) **

**Review or comment your thoughts:) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara. Only own my OCs.**


	5. Chapter 4

The doll from the other day fascinated Satomi to no end.

It didn't really eat up at her like it would have most people. Cyber bullying was not an option for the bullies because she didn't care to use technology much. Therefore harassment was their only option.

She didn't bother cleaning the mess they had made in her apartment. It's best to leave a crime scene as it is.

She didn't see Izaya very often because he had his own shady work to do, but even so she had no choice but to take his offer.

At the moment she was staying in his apartment in exchange she would make dinner and do other house work. Although at most times when she had nothing to do she would explore the titles on his shelf.

It seemed that many of the titles were in fact files from his clients while others were of mythology and even a bible. She kind of expected this from a secret man such as Izaya.

Namie was at the moment sorting out Izaya's files on the couch while she searched his shelves.

"Namie-san, has Izaya ever killed anyone?" Satomi asked

Namie looked at the younger wondering what brought on such a subject. "I don't believe so. Why not go through his files and find out for yourself?"

Satomi's expression didn't change as she held out the glass container that held a female head. "Are you sure?"

Namie's eyes widened at her discovery. Was she going to turn them in for this? It might be her chance to erase any unwanted interference.

Satomi glanced briefly at the head at its beautiful profile. It was as if it was asleep waiting to be awakened. The profile of the head was definitely not Japanese rather it seemed to be Irish.

"It's the Headless Rider's missing head." Satomi observed before glancing at Namie's nervous expression. "I'm guessing you want to get rid of me for knowing this little secret."

The corner of Satomi's lip curved just a little with slightly downcast blue eyes. "I don't plan in getting involved."

"I have a feeling Izaya will destroy himself without my help." Satomi reminded

"You're not surprised." Namie approved at her attitude. Although she was still wary about this girl knowing about the head.

Satomi shrugged "I've seen weirder. But if it helps you feel secure I'll tell you one of my secrets."

Satomi turned to the window gazing with distant eyes. "The only reason he's taking into such measures to keep me tied to him is because I'm hurting his pride as an informant."

Namie frowned at her words not understanding her secret. Satomi sat behind the desk keeping her gaze at the window watching the scene below her.

"I don't see why that's a secret."

"What's the job of an informant?"

"To gather information."

"Why would an informant need to play a game to get to know me?"

Namie was finally understanding what she meant. IT was unusual for that bastard to be interested in another human being and especially a girl at that.

"He could find all the information he needed with his computer about my family, my hobbies my past everything."

Satomi chuckled "The only problem is... he can't find me."

* * *

Namie finished her shift and was heading home leaving Satomi alone with Celty's head. Satomi had decided to take it out of the water drying the head's hair carefully.

She murmured to the head. "You and I are similar."

"There's a difference between being awake and being alive and you're living proof of that." She whispered "I envy you, you don't have to consider feelings or even do anything to continuing living."

A wicked chuckled came from behind her. "It's not nice of you to hide from me."

Satomi's heart skipped a beat surprised that she hadn't noticed his presence. She turned the chair to find herself face to face with his scheming smile.

"Who told you that?"

"One of my connections."

Satomi tilted her head. "Is there something you want from me?"

Izaya took off his jacket placing it on the couch. "It's true I don't know anything about you, because I haven't tried."

Satomi exhaled slowly looking at him with clear honest mismatched eyes. "You don't need a computer to know me."

"All you need to do is play a game with me. If you win I'll answer one question." She offered him.

"How do I know you won't lie to me?" Izaya asked

"You know humans better than I do." Satomi reminded him without fail.

"True," Izaya nodded chuckling "Then shall we have dinner?" Izaya lifted a bag with sushi inside it from Russia Sushi.

Satomi nodded putting the head away before heading towards the couch making herself at home.

They ate with the TV running in the background. Izaya sat on the couch with her next to him. Satomi put her hands together saying "Itadakimasu" before she picked up one of the sushi pieces placing it into her mouth.

Izaya watched her eat quietly unaware of her surroundings. She didn't seem to be enjoying her food but then again she always had that mask.

"Satomi," He called to her.

She didn't answer. Just kept on eating. He frowned wondering if she could even hear him.

"Satomi," He tried again, but once more she did not respond to his voice. She did stop eating, but it seemed as if she was in a trance.

Disliking her reaction he reached a hand towards her lightly shaking her shoulder. "Oi Satomi,"

He tried a different tactic hoping this would get a reaction out of her.

He started poking her with his chopsticks. The chopsticks were poking into her cheeks for a good minute when he finally saw her left eye twitch.

Her eyes blinked into focus as she reached a hand to grab his wrist. There was a menacing aura coming from her.

"You have a death wish." She said in a low threatening voice. Satomi raised her eyes to meet his with a new intensity that made him excited.

She tightened her grip.

"I think we should play with broken bones another time." Izaya winced at her strong grip. "I have a question just on general."

Her eyes cleared up with a sense of awareness letting go of his wrist with fast reflexes. "You'll have to win. Knowledge is pricey as you should already know."

"We have that in common then." He chewed his food. "We don't give info for free."

She blinked innocently processing his words. She turned her head away from his vision.

To him it looked like she was unhappy about being compared to him, but in truth...

She was happy in a way.

There was common ground about them.

Izaya smiled slyly. "So what's the game?"

She slowly pulled out a coin from her pocket. "Heads or tails?"

He lifted an eyebrow incredulous at her definition of "game." "You do realize there's a half and half chance you'll have to answer my question."

Her eyes had a cold tint to them as she argued back. "Unless you want your head blown off playing Russian Roulette. Fine by me."

Izaya's mindset darkened grinning at how dangerously she gambled with her own life. She was a rare type of human indeed.

"People have died trying to get answers from you."

"The more confidential answers you want, the more dangerous the game." She said emotionlessly.

He noticed she didn't deny his claim of her killing people with her games.

He sighed at her stubborn attitude. "Heads"

She nodded flipping the coin into the air.

She nodded flipping the coin into the air. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as the coin flipped numerous times before it finally landed in her palm. She took a glance at the face of the coin before saying "Heads"

She took another piece of sushi popping into her mouth as she waited for his question.

"One question huh..." Izaya started thinking about what he wanted to ask.

"Take all the time you need." She muttered focused on her eating while staring at the TV screen. It seemed that Darker Than Black was on, one of her favorite animes.

They didn't talk the rest of the night. Her eyes drooped the longer the silence continued; it was times like this that left her remembering what it felt back then.

She remembered the profile of a man with the bluest eyes she had ever seen in a cheerful smile that lit up the room.

Her body was being lifted up. Her ear was pressed to a warm steady heartbeat. Ba-thump Ba-thump Ba-thump.

Her breathing seemed to synchronize with this heartbeat. She couldn't remember the last time she was so comfortable with another man.

_Such a kind heartbeat belongs to such a sociopath... _She thought to herself at the irony.

His footsteps left her assuming he was taking her somewhere, but she wasn't worried in the slightest. She knew he wasn't interested with the other sex.

Izaya placed her on his bed not really liking the idea of her camping out on his couch.

She looked exhausted barely keeping her eyes opened. Izaya wasn't even sure himself why he allowed her to invade his personal space like this. Winning the game seemed to be harder than he first anticipated with how vulnerable she was.

He had to ask this vital question just to make sure if he still had a chance.

"Are you capable of loving others?"

She childishly faced away from him before muffling her answer. "Of course I am. I just choose not to."

"Why is that?" He asked himself.

Satomi seemed to forget her own rule when she answered unknowingly with a crooked smile. "To avoid breaking your heart, but also to hide my heart from guys like you."

"I've met quite a heartbreaker. Huh" Izaya smiled disbelieving

"Falling for me will kill you. Trust me on that fact." She whispered deeply worried for his welfare.

She fell asleep grabbing hold to his hand just like a little child. Looked to him she had no intention of letting go. He noticed she seemed to be at ease that she seemed to crave human touch.

He hadn't gotten enough sleep because of her tendency to grab onto him in her sleep. She seemed to have a sixth sense in finding human warmth.

In its own way, it was quite adorable for an emotionless looking girl.

He sighed "What a troublesome girl."

It didn't look like she would let go of his hand any time soon so slowly he slid under the covers with her next to him. Unconsciously she moved closer to him laying her ear to his heart once more she now clutched his shirt in a death grip.

He flipped open his phone taking pictures of her sleeping face as a form of blackmail. She wouldn't believe him if he said that she clung to him while she was asleep. At the same time he sent a message to a certain female friend he seemed to have made.

Hisoné could probably give him more info about her than he could dig up probably. With that he closed his eyes to the sounds of Satomi's steady and quiet breathing.

* * *

_That one question left him and Hisoné sitting on the top of the roof watching the city lights blink in the dark sky._

_Izaya had in his hand a can of coconut juice while Hisoné sat on the edge of the building humming an unknown tune._

_"You're walking a fine line Izaya." She reprimanded lightly._

_"That's just part of the job unless you'll like to take my place." He answered back._

_She merely laughed knowingly. "Humans are dangerous creatures, Izaya. Ба́ры деру́тся - у холо́пов чубы́ треща́т."_

_When the rich make war it's the poor that die. He smirked at her use of Russian proverbs. She was just as cunning._

_"Болтуна язык до добра не доведёт." He reminded her._

_Her lips curved into a mischievous smile. "A fool's tongue runs before his feet. I should watch what I say is what you're telling me. Can't this apply to you Mr. Wake up a dullahan to confirm theory about death?"_

_"Death is something only the living can think about." As if that explained all his actions. _

_"Huh rather than death I have a feeling you're invading Satomi's life." _

_"I heard about your little game." The girl smiled_

_"Is that so? You think I could make her fall for me?" Izaya asked_

_She let out a quiet laugh. "I think **you** are more likely to fall for** her** than the other way around."_

_Izaya blinked at her statement. "Why do you think so?"_

_"That's simple" The girl reasoned "She's not your pawn."_

_"You are** hers**."_

* * *

Morning came and he found himself alone in the bed. Next to his bedside was a note left by her.

**Won't be back until later.**

**Don't touch the stove. Dinner is in the fridge. =_=**

"Pfft!" He laughed out loud cracking up at her P.S symbol or was =_= her form of a signature? He couldn't even tell anymore.

My gosh what the heck was that girl thinking?

He shook his head getting ready for the day. Today a client of his would be coming to visit and he needed to be ready with the information before then. He was happy at her awkward kindness, but then he caught himself attempting to regain his composure.

She was really bad for his mind.

He heard the door opening and then the sound of Namie's voice.

"I don't get why you're friends with him."

"Because it's fun and besides who else would I be able to get to discuss Russian proverbs?" Hisoné cheerful voice could be heard. "Humans are complex creatures. Haven't you ever wondered why a person becomes a killer even after knowing the consequences? It doesn't end. That madness will survive even after we're gone."

"You talk of death so lightly."

"Death is the last thing a person should think about. Nothing more than the last phase we go through." She reasoned calmly.

Izaya turned his head to see Hisoné wearing a sky blue hoodie with black leggings. She had her long raven hair in loose pigtails with no makeup as usual.

"Forgot your way to Ikebukuro again?" Izaya teased the girl.

She pouted childishly. "Not my fault I was born with no sense of direction. Be nice I went out of my way to get info on my best friend."

Izaya took out some breakfast while turning on the TV taking a seat first. Hisoné dramatically with a sleight of the hand took out a clipboard of notes.

"First off Satomi has never revealed her last name to anyone."

"Second it seems during high school she had a falling out with her father's first wife and her kids."

That perked his interest. "Tell me more about this falling out."

Hisoné's eyes darkened slightly. "Her mom abandoned her right after she was born. She became a mistress's child."

"There were rumours about her being in an relationship with her older brother."

Izaya raised an eyebrow at the sentence. So she was in love with her older brother...

He looked to Namie not sure what to think at the moment.

"So what happened to their relationship? Did it end with death?"

Hisoné tilted her head knowingly. "As a matter of fact yes, he died committing suicide."

Izaya took a bite from his food processing his thoughts about this new information. "Lover's suicide because they couldn't be together."

"I wouldn't call it a lover's suicide."Hisoné merely shrugged "You'll have to ask her the details."

Izaya watched Hisoné fiddle with her hair noticing how similar these two were.

Satomi wouldn't give information without a type of gamble, but she always would give you the whole truth.

Hisoné on the other hand gave information for free, but she only told half truths.

Either way both these women were dangerous in different ways.

He sighed at how complicated this game was becoming. "Do you know where she is now?"

Hisoné gave a thumbs up. "She's at the cemetery. Today is his death anniversary and birthday."

Hisoné handed Namie a bag and bouquet of flowers. She smiled "I'll leave this to you. Good luck Izaya, may you be broken gently."

Hisoné, with one last wave she left right when Izaya heard a familiar yell this time yelling her name rather than his.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-NÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !" Shizuo was yelling outside right before a vending machine could be seem flying across the sky.

Namie commented "Shizuo has his hands tied with her around. He doesn't seem to have as much time to kill you with her around."

She was frightening Namie had to admit it seemed that her message was meant for her and her love for her younger brother Seiji.

Izaya was already grabbing his jacket heading out to look for her.

This girl really was making him go in circles. Getting him to chase after her like this; she was a formidable opponent.

"Let's go Namie, we have a cemetery to visit." Izaya said

Unknown to him it really irked him to think she loved her blood relative. Namie on the other hand notice the small changes in his composure when it came to 'Satomi.'

* * *

Satomi had to visit her trashed apartment to find notes like GO TO HELL, GO KILL YOURSELF, CRAZY BITCH, YOU'RE UNWANTED and blah blah blah on the door.

Really it was becoming more and more obvious who was putting these unnecessary damage on her apartment. Again there was another doll and the remains of a dead dog lying across the floor.

The doll however was a perfect depiction of her sixteen year old self. Blonde hair with her hair tips bleached white. This time the doll expressed her crying face. The doll was crying tears of sadness; but her arms were mutilated with a warning.

**IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SATOMI-CHAN **

She merely glanced at the doll before grabbing a change of clothes. Today she would pay her respects to her older brother Ryuu and luckily she would have a mini reunion with her 'family.'

Stepping out of the apartment she was greeted with the scent of blood. Rust and metallic mixed with a floral aroma. It was coming from below her feet. She had an ominous feeling about it. Satomi slowly looked down noticing it wasn't here when she went in.

On the ground stood a vase with white roses stained in blood.

She merely gave it a once over before walking away from the vase. She was almost certain now that this was getting personal. It definitely involved Ryuu's suicide.

Satomi didn't feel the need to react to their efforts. With that she walked to the graveyard with tired steps.

* * *

Izaya was walking with a sinister bounce to his step as if he was planning a massacre that only he knew of. Namie was walking behind him holding the bouquet to pay their respects.

Izaya was interested to see this family of hers. He was able to make out six figures in the distance four of them were women, one little boy and one man.

He could make out their conversation. He could see some hair pulling from a younger girl with dark blonde hair.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE MY BIG BROTHER!" The girl shrieked hysterically. "DON'T EVER COME BACK!"

He couldn't see Satomi's eyes but she didn't respond to the girl's accusations.

All in black she merely focused her energy into paying her respects.

"You disgrace the family."

"You seduced brother you little slut."

"You tore our family apart."

"I'm ashamed to even call you my half sister."

Satomi was listening and counting to one hundred before she could leave. This was why she had decided to leave this household.

Her step mom was giving her leers and so did her 23 year old half sister, the sixteen year old half sister and the eleven year old boy. Her father well he was hiding behind that helpless smile as if nothing could be down about this situation.

"Are you done." She said in monotone.

They flinched at her mismatched eyes cold and unwavering.

Yumi the sixteen year old was fuming mad at her laid back attitude. She raised a hand ready to slap her when Satomi's eyes seemed to darken with hidden emotion.

"WHY!? Why won't you react?! DON'T YOU CARE THAT HE DIED FOR YOU?!"

Satomi merely turned her eyes to the sky. "No, it wasn't for me. I merely handed him the gun. He was tired of this life and so was I."

Yumi's eyes became even more ferocious. "Was it him?" She seethed "Izaya Orihara, that bastard, he's the reason he committed fucking suicide! He's the whole damn reason Ryuu was cornered into this. I hate you! I hate him."

Satomi's father was now trying to hold her down. "That's enough out of you. We're going home. And Satomi please don't ever come back."

Yumi had angry tears in her blue eyes. "I'll get back at you. Just you wait."

Satomi blinked not at all bothered "I'll be waiting." Just as the family was leaving the little boy met Izaya's eyes with a cold distant look in his mismatched eyes. Izaya was surprised because the little boy was the only one with the same eyes as Satomi. The boy walked towards Izaya unafraid.

"Do you like nee-san?" The boy asked in a soft voice.

"I love all humans, kid." Izaya answered

The boy nodded in understanding. "You're the reason for our broken home."

Izaya smiled a hideous smile. "You don't say."

The boy, Aoi smiled understanding why Satomi told him to stay away from this man. He was dangerous. Even so could this man save her?

"Can you make her smile?" Aoi asked in a small plea "Can you make her happy?"

Izaya was startled at this kid's mature tone. "Are you asking me to hook up with your sister?"

The kid's smile was cold yet sad. "I'm asking you to take responsibility."

The Eskimo chuckled "For what exactly do I have the honour of destroying?"

Aoi's smile started to warp into something warped that made Namie flinch back. The kid laughed darkly turning his back to catch up with his family.

Aoi merely said "Ruining her life."

A gust of wind blew in his direction making him blink. Namie had gone towards the grave leaving him standing alone among the grave stones.

He had to wonder in a couple of years would this be him? Lying under the ground with only a grave stone to mark himself on this planet.

"ажно не то, как долго ты прожил, а как хорошо жил." Izaya murmured to himself. **(Translation:How well you live makes a difference, not how long.)**

Just as he murmured that he felt something hit his head hard. Something fell to the ground; it was a woman's shoe, a black casual shoe.

He turned his gaze to a girl in black. Wearing a black thin shirt with black skinny jeans, her hair blowing in the wind was a perfect version of a fallen angel to Earth. The sun shown on her in a way that made her seem otherworldly except for the other shoe she held in her hand.

Satomi swiftly threw the shoe aiming for his head. She was disappointed that he caught her throw. "What are you doing here?"

Izaya smiled knowingly. "Well paying my respects of course."

_Liar_ She thought to herself. He just wanted to know the type of family she lived in. Even so she had heard his comment earlier.

She walked towards him taking his wrist. Looking down she quietly murmured. "You can do both; live well, live long"

His eyes widened as he realized she understood Russian. She was always putting him through the loop. HE should've been the one to be comforting her, but it was the other way around it seemed.

She didn't explain what the situation was with her family to him and it annoyed him how little she wished to tell him.

"семье́ не без уро́да. A slut in the making" He voiced out irritated at her unwillingness. **(Translation: Every family has its black sheep.) **

Her shoulders shook at his words. Izaya was hoping that he had finally hurt her ready to see tears fall.

But once more she exceeded his expectation.

She smiled. Not a twitch of her lips, but a _real, bright_ smile. Her eyes seem to also smile as if it was contagious.

She was a rare specimen alright. Her blue, silver eyes seemed even more mesmerizing than usual.

Satomi giggled at his words. Finally he was being honest and it relieved her. He was actually showing proper emotion, but she couldn't hope for more than this.

She let go of his wrist ready to leave.

But he wouldn't let that happen.

Izaya on a whim took her hand into his own properly while the other still held her shoe.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Food"

"You can't just reveal such a heartbreaker's smile like that." Izaya teased darkly "Makes me want to bully you."

Satomi was confused at his words. Was she smiling? Her muscles did feel strange...

Her eyes widened in horror. To his surprise, Satomi blushed deeply a dark shade of red.

She tried to cover her blush with her free hand with no luck. He could see that she was embarrassed so obviously that it was too adorable.

Wait,

_Did I just call her adorable? _He thought inwardly at his own use of that term.

"Were you thinking of going back wearing one shoe?" He teased her even more to distract himself.

The tips of her ears were turning red at his words. He guessed that she must have forgotten about the shoe.

He went down on his knees holding out her shoe for her to put it back on. Slowly she lifted her foot for him to put the shoe on her.

He complied willingly enough that Namie was shocked that Izaya could act like a gentleman. Namie decided to leave the two alone not wanting to be part of the conversation.

He stood up taking her hand once more dragging her away from the graveyard.

"Has anyone ever told you you have such cute reactions?" He asked

She averted her gaze.

"You're the first man to see my smile." She mumbled

In the corner of her eye she could see the bastard smiling making fun of her reactions and yet why did her heart beat faster whenever she was near him?

Izaya was pleased at the view he got today it was almost just as good as seeing her suffering. Her suffering he still needed to work on that, but for now seeing her smiling face was enough.

It made him want to win the game even more. Although that kid's words still stuck with him. _Ruining her life..._

It made him curious as to how he had ruined her life without his knowledge.

Satomi didn't seem to want to accept her humiliation.

"You're paying for lunch." She muttered stubborn about keeping her cool.

He chuckled squeezing her hand a little tighter "Hai, hai whatever you want"

For now he would enjoy this moment of knowing there was still a chance for him to win over her heart. For the sake of the game of course.

Satomi could only allow herself to be a little happy about this development knowing full well she would be the one to be hurt in the end. But she still believed this wasn't love.

Then again...

It was just a matter of time before they realized their own feelings.

* * *

**That took longer than I expected, but I have finished:) Might edit again if I need to.**

**This story may take longer to update because life happens. **

**Please review or comment. I'd appreciate it if you did. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Look forward to the next chapter. ;)**

**I took out the preview because I may use it for something else instead.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara only own my OCs**


	6. Chapter 5

She was on her way to the elementary to pick up her younger brother. Walking around wearing a bartender outfit that consisted of a black knee length skirt, a white blouse, a black vest and bow tie and black Converse to top it off gave others mixed feelings about Aoi's guardian.

Was this young woman really his mother?

The teacher hesitantly asked Satomi. "Excuse my question, but are you here to pick up someone?"

Satomi lifted her blue eyes to meet the teacher's eyes. "Aoi"

The teacher recognized the name quickly. "Ah! Are you perhaps the mother? There's something I'd like to discuss with you about Aoi and Yumi."

Satomi merely averted her eyes seeing Aoi coming out of the building. "Go on."

Nervously the teacher began speaking in a whisper. "You see Aoi has been coming to school with the scent of tobacco and another drug on his clothes. I've heard from the high school that Yumi has been mingling in a dangerous crowd that specializes in this type of work."

Satomi could already seeing herself taking a nap on a bench somewhere.

"You want me to control who she's with. Aoi isn't doing drugs."

"Y-yes of course not. I mean it just isn't safe to expose children to this."

"My last name is different from them. I'm just following the terms of our agreement, if you really want to discuss her behavior discuss it with her guardians. I'm only Aoi's guardian."

"Then if I may ask who are you?"

Aoi called out "Satomi onee-chan, can we go to the park today?"

Satomi looked down at her younger brother. "In a moment."

Satomi patted the young boy's head with affection. Aoi smiled happily glad he was able to spend some time with his big sister. She rarely ever stayed for very long.

He was wearing a gakuran that was still a little too big for him. In a couple years this boy would stand taller than her 163 centimeters.

The teacher was rather spooked as she heard the ominous name "Satomi"

"Wait you wouldn't happen to be... _that_ Satomi."

Satomi was disappointed at the rumours of her going around. "If you've heard of me then you must have some skeletons in your closet."

Satomi politely bowed her head keeping that straight, laser beam stare to the teacher. "We will take our leave. I will take care of everything."

Aoi nodded following next to Satomi.

She was still in bartender uniform which was a given since it was last minute that father called her.

_Satomi we need you to watch over Aoi for a little bit. Your mother and I will be leaving the house in you elder sister's care. Make sure to watch over Aoi until then. _

What bullcrap. They were probably head deep in debt again due to their gambling habits.

Really she was glad she didn't have to be considered a part of their family. Aoi on the other hand had no choice in the matter. Still he didn't seem at all bothered by his family circumstances.

"Are you hungry?" Satomi asked

Aoi nodded "Can we go to Russia Sushi?"

Satomi blinked "I've never been there before. Is the food edible?"

"Depends on what day." Aoi trailed off. "You'll never know if you don't try it."

"Hai, hai" Satomi responded apathetically.

They could see Simon handing out fliers once more.

"20% off today. Very fresh! Very good!" His accented Japanese was hard to ignore. She looked up to find herself in front of the Russian man.

"Miss, you come eat sushi. Very cheap, very good." Simon said cheerfully.

Her expression didn't change, but she nodded grabbing her brother's hand. It was probably odd for people to find a female bartender dragging a kid by the wrist into a Russian Sushi restaurant.

She noticed that Dotachin, Erika, Saburo, and Walker were in a private room and then she heard.

"DOTACHIN! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED!" Erika's voice echoed as she pointed at the brown haired bartender walking into the restaurant.

"What is it Erika?" Kadota sighed at the girl's excitement. He sipped his beer not wanting to get mixed up in her anics.

"SHIZUO TURNED INTO A GIRL!"

Pffffft! He spit taked his drink coughing. "What are you taking about?"

"Look, look over there!" She urged "The same bartender outfit."

Walker nodded seriously "And that stoic expression…"

Kadota turned his head and froze in surprise. "Please tell me we're still in Ikebukuro… and not in one of your mangas."

"Shizuo was originally a brunette." Kadota admitted

"Over here! Come on come on!" Erika called out to the girl. She rushed over to the female bartender dragging her to their table.

Satomi on the other hand was confused being pulled along by this girl. It happened so fast that first she was at the entrance and then she was plopping down on a floor cushion with Aoi asking. "What's going on nee-san"

These people were acting odd looking at her as if she was some kind of miracle.

She kept her composure at the weird situation she was in.

That was what started the interrogation.

"Is your last name Heiwajima?"

Satomi froze. Shit. Did they figure it out?

Aoi answered for her. "Yup!"

Walker and Erika looked at each other with a new light in their eyes at the answer.

"Was your hair ever blond?"

"… yes" She murmured uninterested.

"Ne ne how did you become a girl?"

"Was it some kind of time travel?"

"Or did you end up switching bodies with another person?"

"Oh what about like in Case Closed where there's a black organization who poisoned him into drinking a drug that turns you into a girl."

While they bombarded her with questions she was confused as hell as to what they were spouting.

"I was born this way."

Simon came in with a tray of food.

"Here you are."

"We didn't order." Satomi shook her head slowly.

"Good friend of theirs is good friend of mine." Simon placed the food on the table. There was even a glass of alcohol for her to drink.

She bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you for your consideration."

Simon ruffled her hair wondering where he had seen this girl before. He looked at the little boy lounging like a little child with that smile on his face.

Satomi didn't complain about his action and took a sip at the beer she was given.

Erika then screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY dreams are shattered. If you're really a girl then my dreams of a boy's love has been ruined."

Kadota groaned "Not this again."

"Then that means Izaya can get a girlfriend."

"Not interested." She refused flippantly drinking the beer until the whole glass was emptied. "He can jump off a building for all I care."

"Who do you take me for?"

"Why Shizuo of course."

Glass shattered right after, the remnants of the glass layed on the ground.

Satomi was closed into a dark cloud at hearing that name. "In what way do I resemble a man?"

"Then you're not him?" Erika brightened up.

To be sure, they all asked a question to make sure she wasn't Shizuo.

"Your name?" Kadota started

"Satomi"

"Age?" Saburo pitched in.

"Nineteen."

"Is that your natural hair colour?" Walker asked.

"No."

"Are you a smoker?" Erika questioned

"No"

Kadota was relieved that it wasn't Shizuo, but if she wasn't Shizuo was she his relative?

This girl didn't seem to be attached to this life.

"Who are you?" The young boy blinked

"Sorry about that, I'm Kyohei Kadota, Erika Karisawa, Walker Yumasaki and Saburo Togusa. You are…"

"Aoi" The boy responded "Are you friends of Izaya?"

"Went to high school with him"

Satomi was beginning to doze off with her eyes drooping at the stupid alcohol.

"Can you call him to pick her up?"

Kadota frowned at this kid's favour. He wasn't sure if this kid was being serious.

"I wouldn't entrust Satomi to the likes of him."

"Neither would I. But he's the center of her world. She just doesn't know it yet." Aoi sighed "Really stupid these two. I would like to put a bullet through his head just for good measure."

Kodota was stunned at this kid's language. "You don't like him."

Aoi smiled superficially. "Of course not. If he were to ask my sister's hand in marriage I'd get a restraining order on him before that happens."

Kadota could only shake his head. "Do you have a sister complex?"

"No, but" Aoi added looking at his big sister's stoic expression. "I want her to be happy."

"Even if it means handing her over to that asshole," Aoi gravely commented "I can't dictate who she likes, but did her first love have to be weirdo like Izaya?"

The room grew silent as the words "first love" and "Izaya" were put into the same sentence. No one thought it was possible for it to happen, but if it was this girl…

"Did you just say first love?" Kadota was the first to break the ice.

"Yup,"

"Did she ever say that?"

"Well no, but it's easy to tell if she deems you important."

"And that would be?"

Aoi just smiled devilishly. "Se-cret"

* * *

Izaya had received a call from Kadota when he found himself standing in front of Raira Academy again.

"That girl is here with us. This kid wants you to take her home. Do you know a Satomi?"

"Now, how would you know that name?"

"Because she's in Russia Sushi dead tired and asleep. Maybe even drunk." Kadota hinted

Izaya frowned. That didn't fit his image of her. He didn't expect her to be such an easy drunk.

"Oh! Wait never mind she just got up saying you should drop dead and die for all she cares. If you see her on the streets remember to take here home. The kid says 'Give up' and now he's waving good bye."

Izaya hummed cheerfully. "Thanks for the info."

His eyes were focusing on the scene before him which was a group of girls and specifically the orange looking girls who he had smashed their cell phones earlier on.

He smiled wickedly as he noticed a blond headed girl wearing a very short skirt smoking weed or cigarettes. He had seen this girl just recently at the graveyard.

He decided to give the girl a little surprise appearance. Maybe this way he could get some answers about their little family feud.

He walked quietly sneaking up behind the girl.

He softly blew into her ear. "Someone's being a naughty girl."

She shrieked in a high pitch backing away from him surprised.

Yumi's eyes widened at the man before her.

"You bastard…" She seethed in disgust.

"Hoooo, another person who doesn't want to see my face." Izaya taunted

Yumi glared at the man. "What the hell do you want?"

Izaya feigned innocence. "Well I wonder if our irritation for Satomi is one in the same."

Yumi didn't trust his word but she let him continue with a nod.

"I mean causing the death of her brother is one thing, but to pretend to be pitiful to the rest of the world is just too much." Izaya lied fluidly.

Yumi nodded in agreement. "Always pretending to be better than anyone. Tch! Not even remembering our names. What an eyesore!"

Izaya lifted an eyebrow in interest.

"She can't remember names?"

"Barely, it takes her years before she can remember perfectly. That's why she doesn't have any friends."

Well this was an interesting fact. It did seem like her to be hard to communicate with people. People were easily offended.

"Whatever, not like it matters I just can't forgive her for cornering Ryuu into committing suicide." Yumi gritted "If only she was the one to die."

It seemed to him this girl seemed to know more about his death than she was letting on.

"Either way one of them would end up dying. Or what if they died together? Who would you blame?"

Yumi flinched back away from the man. "It's not our fault. She's the one at fault not us. Always looking down on us. That bitch always strived to better than everyone."

"I bet she's never told you that she's killed someone other than Ryuu."

Izaya was having too much fun messing with this girl. She was just spilling her guts about every bad sin Satomi had probably ever done.

It seemed to him murder seemed to be her forte.

"Pathetic really." Izaya mustered with a wicked laugh. "To think you care for her so much is rather twisted. She did what all of you were too afraid to do."

Yumi was furious that her face turned red. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING. SHE'S A MONSTER."

She started pulling her hair furiously unable to control her stress. "That game she plays with her victims make them go mad. She lost one time, shot herself right in the head."

Yumi's eyes had a crazy look in them she grabbed Izaya by the front of his shirt shaking him.

"Normally you'd be dead right? But noooo she didn't die. She was lying there in a pool of her own blood and yet do you know what she did?" Yumi was screaming. "SHE STARED IN MY DIRECTION. SHE GOT UP AND STARTED WALKING! HUMANS SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DO THAT! She walked into a hospital nonchalant as if it was just a bruise on her forehead. There's no way someone like that can be human. There's just no way."

He merely watched the girl break down from remembering her sister. Did it truly make her a monster? Was she really human?

"Well, that makes me wonder even more. Does she ever show emotion." Izaya thought out loud.

Yumi paused her ramblings. "She could, but I've never seen it. Ryuu's was a doll maker. He was teaching me how to create human like dolls."

Another thing he very much disliked. Dolls, unlike humans, could not move and therefore a useless existence.

The more this girl talked the more irritated he got. But he kept up the false smile playing along to this girl's ramblings. He did not see any resemblance to Satomi at all. This girl reminded him as to why he couldn't stand women in general.

Blond hair and yet brown eyes. Her looks didn't even compare to Satomi. Satomi was quite attractive especially if she made the effort to smile more.

That bright smiling face with blue and silver eyes; he wanted to monopolize that expression of hers.

"Dolls were his specialty." Yumi revealed "But it was always Satomi that gave him inspiration."

She grudgingly admitted "She was beautiful."

"That's why she should be reminded of her sin. Every doll shall be a reminder of his death."

"Do I hear the calls of bullying?" Izaya inspected at her cheerful attitude.

Yumi glared "Shut up. It isn't, I'm helping her remember."

He was more annoyed at the fact Satomi had been hiding the fact she was being harassed. "Would you mind showing me those dolls?"

Yumi brightened "Of course, I have a couple in my bag."

Yumi rummaged through the large bag revealing four doll heads all with Satomi's face made to perfection.

They all looked like they could have been alive just like Celty's head except they were cold to the touch.

Each revealed to him a new expression of Satomi's.

One expressed joy.

Another sadness.

The third embarrassment

And lastly pure hatred

They were all so detailed, but the strange thing was only one head had her eyes. Blue and silver.

Peculiar was the word to describe them.

"May I keep one of them?" He asked

"Don't worry they'll come to you in time." Yumi mysteriously commented

"She's the same you know." Yumi reminded him with disturbing glee. "You can do whatever to kill a doll, but in the end a doll is nothing more than a vessel."

"You make it sound like you've tried to kill her."

Yumi had that crazy gleam in her eye as he said that. "Let's just say even a bullet to the head couldn't even kill her. She's the most vulnerable to murder if she's out cold. That's when you strike." She waved before turning back.

"She's apathetic to herself and those around her."

He started walking back to his apartment with a bounce in his step giddy with having another head to play with soon.

He remembered to take a visit to her apartment. Maybe she had taken a detour back to her apartment; that and he was curious for himself as to why she would agree to live with him so easily. He'd always thought of her as a cloud always there and yet never making a mark on the world. Just floating by without a word; he couldn't understand her way of thinking.

She didn't want to act human was the only way he could deduce her behaviour. He could only break her just like every other human he had encountered and she was no different.

The streets were busy with humans of all ages, some going to work, some playing hooky, and some going to school.

It really was an always changing city. Even though the city kept on changing she appeared never to change. It ways he hated her for never changing, always doing what he expected it aggravated him.

Yet he still chose to look for her. He had no idea if her alcohol level was bad or worse, but it made his chest tighten at the trouble she could get in.

Dotachin did say that she was tired and wandering the city alone.

His only choice to find her quickly enough was to ask the person closest to her of her whereabouts.

He called Hisoné.

The cell rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"If you were a stoic robot of a person who's dead drunk where would you go?" Izaya asked half joking.

Hisoné however was not amused. _"Don't tell me… you left Satomi alone drunk in the city. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!"_

Izaya was taken aback by her use of coarse language. If that was enough to make her swear then it must have been serious.

_"FIND HER MORON, SHE MIGHT GET HERSELF KILLED OR SOMEONE ELSE. I think it's about to rain so find her quickly before Yumi and the others make her kill herself. You at least owe her that much."_

"Do you mind telling me in more detail as to what I did to her?" Izaya asked out of patience.

_"It's not my story to tell, but let's just say you and her brother go way back."_

That didn't really help him in the slightest, but he listened. "Tell me where she is please"

Hisoné was surprised that he would actually say please. He may not have noticed but Satomi was affecting his judgement whether he liked it or not.

_"She's at XXXXXX. You've met Yumi haven't you? She told you how she shot herself on the head and survived."_

He didn't bother asking her how she knew that. She was just as well informed as him after all. "Rather an amazing feat. As expected from a robot."

Rounding a corner he started to feel raindrops pouring down. Cold and wet just like that day they met.

_"She never told you the aftermath of that incident." _

People were rushing to get out of the pouring rain while he was going out to look for a girl who didn't want to be found.

He wasn't sure what to expect anymore but he jumped and scaled the wall looking for her on higher ground anyways hoping to see her true colours soon. Hisoné was still speaking.

_"She was in a coma for a while after the shock had finally settled in. When she woke up, she had amnesia." _

Izaya was led to an open area where he recognized the lone figure even from the distance.

_"Normally you would remember the people close to you first, but it wasn't like that for her. She'd always had trouble with names."_

But there was something wrong with the figure because her feet weren't touching the ground. Rather they seemed to be hanging in mid air; behind the feet was a large tree. He slowly looked up noticing the female bartender suit, the brown hair and... the rope hanging from her neck.

The only thing that could be heard was the drop of his cellphone as the sight of her hanged body. Was this what Hisoné had warned about? That he would be the one to realize too late?

Without thinking he pulled out one of his knives cutting the rope making her body fall into his arms. He was cold and wet from the pouring rain, but still he held onto her cold body. Hisoné's words were echoing in his head louder and louder.

His mind was is disarray looking at her cold form. Thankfully he could still hear her heartbeat and then her eyes fluttered open to reveal mismatched irises. She was trying to comfort him with a soft smile. She mouthed one word but it was enough to make him feel relieved. Bullying was fine and all but this was going to far. He wasn't even sure anymore if he was crying or if it was the rain. Either way he had never felt this frightened for another person before. Hisoné's words left him wondering how much did he really know her.

_"Ironic to think the name she remembered first..." _

_"Was yours."_

* * *

**Not too sure if this meets up to your standards. But it's finally done. **

**Please review or comment. **

**Also, I will be posting a chapter about Izaya and Satomi in a different fanfic called 50 First Meetings check it out when I've posted the second chapter.**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**I couldn't use the other snippet to make the chapter so maybe next chapter I'll add it in. **


	7. Chapter 6

She found herself dreaming of a never-ending sea of blood.

Was this blood hers?

Or was it theirs?

She wanted to sleep for a while, but of course something or should she say someone always got in her way.

The right side of her body was warm when she finally found the urge to wake up. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes she noticed that her pillow was way too warm to be your average pillow.

Revelation struck her when she realized this wasn't the couch nor was this her apartment. She turned her head slightly to be met with Izaya's sleeping face.

He looked innocent and young breathing gently in and out. Up close he wasn't a bad looking man; it was his personality that made him twisted.

She hesitated a little a little cautious to be touching him, but it was rare for him to be sleeping in like this.

So many thoughts were running through her head, but they didn't make any sense. She remembered drinking the alcohol and then falling asleep for a moment when she had heard Izaya's name she automatically escaped the restaurant.

Too bad that she didn't get to eat anything though, but then again she wasn't hungry at the moment.

She remembered walking out of the restaurant when she met a familiar face of one of her sisters.

They had that smile when they looked ready to try an experiment on her. She had remembered them attempting to drown her, but of course that wasn't very successful either.

When she displayed her odd behavior towards everyone around her, they began to leave her alone where she was given all the freedom she wanted.

_"Are you really human?" _Yumi had asked her.

Everything she had done seem to always be questioned by her family.

Here was a man who didn't want to change her. Strange to think she'd always had the urge to run and hide from this man.

It was etched into her mind since she was in high school.

"Never get involved with Izaya Orihara."

Lifting a hand she lightly brushed his cheek expecting him to wake up but he kept on sleeping.

She would have gotten up if it weren't for the arm he had around her waist.

He moved his arm startling her as he hugged her to his chest.

What kind of situation did she get herself into? Shit, this was pissing her off, her face was burning but she couldn't understand the origin of it.

She moved her face closer to his neck before darkly murmuring. "Let go bastard."

She opened her mouth placing it against his neck before biting hard into the soft skin.

Izaya woke up immediately "Ow, ow, ow there's this thing humans call common courtesy."

She gave him a cold stare before pushing him away. "There's also this thing humans call sexual harassment."

She got up taking the covers off her. She really felt there was something different about him, but she couldn't pinpoint the reason.

Satomi was heading for the door when he took hold of her wrist. Izaya said in an easygoing tone. "Where do you think you're going?"

She gave him a neutral expression. "My apartment."

"Looking like that?" He indicated to her outfit with a nod of his head. His reddish brown eyes were full of mischief and that cunning infuriating smile.

She looked down realizing with a start.

The large shirt only went down mid thigh leaving her pale legs exposed.

There was a dark cloud over her as she wrapped her hands around his neck to strangle him.

"Why the hell am I wearing your shirt."

From the tone of her voice she didn't seem surprised but he knew she was in truth very startled at the arrangement. It didn't help either that he was teasing her.

"Your clothes were wet so I took you back here. You never keep any clothes here so I got you one of my shirts to wear."

She was unconvinced. "You didn't…"

He blinked feigning innocence. "Change your clothes for you well of course I did. Who else was there?"

She gave him a hard stare as if that would give her answers. "You're lying."

"Haha, how would you know? I could easily have had my way with you."

"That's impossible," She rejected his suggestion. "You have no interest in a person individually. There is no reason for you to go to such lengths."

"I beg to differ. I can get quite a bit of data from you. You're a strange specimen of human. Are you sure you're not suicidal?"

She blinked unable to comprehend his question. "I don't think so."

"That's not what it looked like to me."

"It's none of your business."

"Oh but it is, no matter what you believe we share a connection."

She couldn't deny that fact. Because she knew all too well bonds could be broken. That's why she was always the one to cut them.

He smiled cheekily before ducking wrapping his arms around her thighs lifting her off the ground. She was rather light for a normal human being.

Her mismatched eyes widened in alarm at how easily this man carried her. She didn't think she was that light…

"You have a hangover right?"

She didn't respond merely matching his gaze with her own. Her grip loosened from his neck, but she still had a hold on it.

"Your eyes are telling me you want me to let go." Izaya commented "But I won't comply."

It was weird only wearing his long t-shirt and her undergarments with him carrying her that it was making her blush.

Her head was pounding from her hangover. She softly groaned into his neck. "Don't feel good."

"Told you so," He sighed chuckling.

Namie had just walked into the apartment to find those two in a compromising situation. To find Izaya happily teasing the girl in his arms was a first for Namie. She'd always thought that controlling human lives would be the only way to get him to smile in any shape or form.

Satomi seemed to be much closer to that bastard than she had led Namie to believe.

"Your question," She mumbled "What do you want to know."

Izaya pretended to think it over. "Well there's the fact I found you hanging yourself in that wet weather. And there's the fact it seems you have killed more than just your brother."

"In exchange, you will play a game with me."

He didn't like her method of making him play games. They were all games of chance in which he couldn't always win. That did not go well with him.

So he tried to work around her rule. "Aren't we already playing a game? After all seeing who falls first can also be considered a game."

She didn't lift her face from his shoulder, but she mumbled "You're playing dirty."

Because she knew that he wouldn't give up she answered "I'm not suicidal just to make things clear. I can't say the same for you though."

"What was that?" Izaya asked

She turned her head. "Nothing."

Namie ignored the two of them leaving them to their own devices, by leaving for a while. The pink feeling she was getting from the two was giving her goose bumps especially since Satomi's partner was that bastard.

With the door slamming shut, Satomi tried pushing him away. "Put me down." She said robotically.

Izaya being childish said, "Not a chance, it's not every day I get to reveal your vulnerable sides."

Her cheeks redden slightly as she struggled to look him in the eye. Meeting his eyes with her mismatched irises clear and distinct she repeated.

"Put me down…" Cheeks burning she struggled to continue.

"… please." She muttered quietly trying to avert his gaze. This was embarrassing her more than it should normally.

Blinking, not expecting her to ask so nicely he was taken aback. She didn't seem to notice that she was blushing pink. She tried to ignore the smirk that appeared on his face at watching her embarrassment.

Izaya wasn't prepared for her cute attack of hers and kissed the tip of her nose without thinking.

"You're still a teenager at heart huh. How cute."

"I don't want to hear that from you." She grudgingly muttered pouting a little.

"Hai, hai" Izaya answered

Finally he put her down, but she still kept her grip on his arm. Her sense of balance went into whack whenever she drank alcohol.

"Come on, you need to eat." He urged, "This is why I don't drink."

"Usually I have a better tolerance, it's just not so great if I'm tired." She reassured.

"Good to know for next time."

Satomi was inwardly groaning. Why did she have to show weakness in front of him? Why hadn't she left yet? Normally it wouldn't have mattered what she was wearing in front of anyone, but it was always different with this man.

Why?

Why did it have to be him?

Sitting on the couch she was suspicious of what he would give her to eat. "It's not that black alien looking thing again is it?" She asked worried.

Izaya merely smiled "No…"

She couldn't bring herself to believe him. She exhaled slowly "Let me see it."

He revealed his creation.

True to his word it wasn't black.

Instead it was a fucking _alien green_.

"You're definitely trying to kill me." She nodded at the green thing on the plate. She poked it a little with her chopsticks. "Did it just move?"

Izaya laughed at her reaction. "I'm kidding, I won't force you to eat it."

She blinked in acute relief. Sure she was tolerant of poisons, but this was ridiculous. How does one even cook something to the point that it looks like toxic waste?

"Your cooking would bring a grown man to his knees." She commented bluntly.

"I have many talents in that area." Izaya had to agree.

She gave that cold stare as she slowly warned him. "Stay. Out. Of. The. Bloody. Kitchen."

"You sounded just like a typical British chap." He merely smirked leaving the situation at an impasse. "Then you'll cook for me every day?"

She nodded not really aware of the connection she had just deepened with him. "I'm not eating this shit. As long as you don't cook in any shape or form."

"… Shit." She realized too late at her mistake.

It was really easy to manipulate her decisions when it came to keeping her next to him.

Izaya presented a different meal in which he had Hisoné prepare instead.

"Hisoné came by to give you food knowing you'd be hungry when you woke up."

"Lovely" Satomi muttered not buying his act.

Exhaling slowly she picked up her chopsticks and picked up a bit of the meal plopping the piece into her mouth.

Chewing slowly making sure there were no weird tracking devices in her food; she was relieved that she couldn't taste any signs of metal.

Izaya liked watching her eat; rather it was interesting. Even though she expressed no visual emotion at first, her armor would crack and he'd see a twitch of irritation, a curve of a smile it just varied.

"One question." She gave in as she noticed his unwavering gaze.

"Make that two and you've got a deal." Izaya countered

"Shoot,"

"Have we ever met in the past?" Izaya asked

Satomi didn't think he would ask about that so soon. It kinda pissed her off to think he didn't remember her.

"You're the Infamous information broker. You can easily look up any information on me. It doesn't have to come from me." She reasoned not seeing the point of their conversation.

Izaya reached a hand rubbing a crumb off her lip and placed it in his mouth. He smirked "I prefer hearing it from your cute little mouth."

The side of her mouth twitched at his obvious lie. "Ryuu was a carefree moron. He saw the best in everyone and trusted too easily."

"He was one of your followers back in high school, but then he realized how deep he had involved himself."

"He warned me, _don't trust Izaya Orihara._" She finished "So yes I was the last person to see him die."

"In a way, we are the same." She commented

"Oh? Go on and tell me how." Izaya raised an eyebrow.

"We're not nice enough to stop someone who wants to die." She quoted his own words back at him.

"In other words, if I were to kill myself" She fixated her eyes as she said this as if she was challenging him. "You wouldn't stop me."

There was no way he could answer that because it went against everything he believed in.

Changing the subject he asked "Speaking of death, did you really murder them?"

Her eyes narrowed at his question, but she answered with stuttering. To her it was just a state of fact. "Yes"

"I won't say it was for the good of humanity. It was either them or me."

"You played a game with them I assume?" Izaya probed interested at her history.

"Russian Roulette" She answered finishing her meal.

"You're not afraid to die."

"I refuse to die in a pathetic fashion." She murmured annoyed. "Bullet to the head, my ass."

Izaya chuckled. She would always get annoyed at the strangest things.

"Feeling better?" Izaya asked fingering the tips of her hair.

"I'm still sane." She confirmed standing up to get changed. "Where are my clothes?"

"Laundry."

She looked down at his long shirt covering only up mid thigh. "As long as you didn't burn them."

Izaya assessed her profile with a knowing look. Normally, he wasn't fazed by woman in slutty clothing, but seeing Satomi in his shirt made him want to tease her a bit.

Still in his own shorts and t-shirt he looked like any bachelor. He stayed seated on the couch, patting the spot between his legs. "Why don't you sit and relax while your clothes get dried?"

She stared at him making sure he wasn't kidding before finally giving in and plopping herself between his legs. Satomi didn't really have any notion to go anywhere at the moment.

Izaya was inwardly laughing at how trusting she was around him. Did she not realize he had already cleaned her clothes earlier? Oh well, it meant he got to keep her here just a little longer.

Wrapping his arms around the girl, he buried his head in her slightly messy brown hair. She had a unique scent; something blended with lavender and… sunshine? He wasn't too sure himself.

"Has anybody told you, you smell like the sun?"

"I don't allow people close enough to tell." She answered in monotone. "You're the first"

It made his heart skip a beat. This girl was way to defenseless for her own good.

"Don't let anyone else do this to you."

She turned her head tilting her head in puzzlement. "Of course not, I'd be raped in no time if it was anyone else."

"With you I don't have to worry about that because you're asexual."

He was ready to take back his own words if she was this open about contact. Was this her way of testing him?

"It's… comfortable in your arms." She said quietly confused at her own actions. He could feel her relax leaning into his arms and he felt he didn't mind her touch.

Any more of this and he might lose this game.

"Your heart is beating so fast." She narrated feeling his warmth from her back. "Or is that mine?"

Now that she had mentioned it, he did feel his pulse quickening at her touch and words.

If he read into that didn't that mean he was conscious of the girl?

"Ahahahahahaha!" He laughed his shoulders shaking startling the nineteen year old.

"Something funny" She asked or stated depending on how you looked at it.

"Just a revelation." He answered kissing the top of her head. For now he wouldn't ask any questions, until later. Knowing her, she probably had her own reasons for agreeing to his game.

"Revelation…" She repeated like a lost child "Trust is another way of disregarding others, not always a good thing."

Izaya tightened his hold on her. "So do you trust me?"

If only he knew what role he played in her life; the monster hiding under her bed, someone to be ignored altogether, but in every aspect she had failed to do just that.

The irony of his question made her shake in her own laughter. "Hehehe"

She had her own revelation about their relationship; they were walking on a thin line, one word could jeopardize their relationship.

Because just like she didn't understand him, he didn't understand her either. There was a wall that separated the two.

She tilted her head upwards so her view of him was upside down. She could see his eyes widen as he noticed the happy smile she revealed. Her mismatched eyes shined just a bit brighter as she murmured the words that sealed the deal. He was the very reason why Ryuu decided to take his own life. There was no way she would admit how much her world revolved around him unless he figured it out himself.

Izaya didn't know the scars that lied inside this small woman and that would cost him dearly and so for now all they could do was relish in this small moment peace until the real trouble began. So for now, she merely answered truthfully with a smile that surprised the twenty four year old.

Reaching a hand to touch his cheek she answered honestly.

_"Of course I don't."_

* * *

**It's been a while since I updated, but this chapter was more fluffy?... than most. **

**I apologize now for not updating much, but thanks for reading:) **

**Review or comment on your thoughts on the recent chapter. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara. Only own my OCs.**

**Check out my other stories, like 50 First Meetings or Line Between Friend and Lover for more Izaya.**


End file.
